The New King and Queen of Auradon
by booksaremybaes
Summary: One-Shots on Ben, Mal, their Family and Friends.
1. Baby Names

**Hi! This is a new collection of drabbles about Ben, Mal and their family! I hope you'll all enjoy!**

* * *

Ben and Mal had found out they were expecting a baby about 5 months ago, meaning they were faced with the tedious task of naming said child. Though the task was far more difficult than it should have been, for they had decided to make the gender a surprise.

"Under no circumstances are we naming this child Bertha or Florian," Mal insisted, knowing Ben would likely tease her about it, probably with something about how they are both wonderful names.

"What about Tedros?" Ben suggested, not really bring serious, but trying to see if Mal was actually paying attention.

Seeing as she shot him a death glare, he knew she was being absolutely serious about finding a name for their child this time.

Running down the list for a couple more seconds, Ben came up with one he actually liked and absolutely loved the meaning of.

"How about Theodore? It says here that it means 'God's gift' and we can call him Theo for short!" Ben beamed, very excited now.

"Theo," Mal tested it out on her tongue, surprisingly liking the sound of it, "Theodore Adam? After your father?" She suggested, having put some thought into it. As he nodded yes, she looked down at the name book in her lap, opening it to a random page, with her eyes landing on the name Sophia.

"Ben?" She paused, waiting for him to pay attention, "What about Sophia? Sophia Belle? It means 'wisdom'. After your mother?" As she felt herself beaming she knew that she loved this name and that if their baby was a girl she would love to name her it.

"Now that we got that task out of the way," Ben started, "We have to start planning the nursery," He said, pressing a kiss to Mal's cheek and another to her belly as she moaned, not wanting to start another exhausting project.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a new one!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	2. His Little Princess

**Hi! So I know the first chapter of this story was a chapter already published on my other Descendants story, "Descendants One-Shots", but this is a new chapter! Yay! This takes place when Mal and Ben are 24 and have had their first child, a baby girl, who is named Sophia Belle.**

* * *

Ben and Mal were exhausted, to say the least. Their baby girl, Sophia, had been having a hard time settling into a sleep schedule, meaning that they both only really got three hours of sleep at the most.

Hearing Sophia cry again, Mal was just done with it. She threw a pillow at the king lying beside her and closed her eyes again

"Ben," she mumbled," go get her, "

Groaning, he tiredly got up, before taking 2 steps, tripping and falling on his face. After tripping a few more times, he finally made it to his daughter's forest themed nursery.

"What's up Soph," he whispered, cooing at the shrieking baby, as he picked her up. Seeing how she calmed down, almost immediately, Ben sat down in the comfortable rocking chair, softly humming the tune of "Tale As Old As Time".

Looking down at her now peaceful figure, he found it incredible that him and Mal had created this tiny, beautiful, Princess. Knowing that he wanted every opportunity available for his baby girl and knowing that he would protect her from every thing , he felt his heart beam . Snuggling closer to him, the little baby, grasped his index finger in her tiny hand and contently sighed.

Ben slowly closed his eyes, making sure not to let go of his princess as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Yay? Nay? I know Mal wasn't really in this one but she will be more in the next! I just wanted to make this one more focused on how amazing of a dad Ben is! It's just ridiculous!**

 **Please review!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	3. Jealously

**Hi! So I'm not sure if I said this before, but this will not be in chronological order! I hope that clears up any confusion that people may have about this story! Please send me prompts! Now we are taking a blast to the future! Ha-ha, so in this chapter, Sophia is now 4 and is feeling rejected by her parents, because of the newest addition to the Royal family, a baby boy named Sean Adam.**

* * *

Ben and Mal honestly did not know what was going on with their sweet girl, she had been so excited when they had told her that she was going to be a big sister. But now that Sean has made his arrival, their princess was less than pleased.

Ben had walked into his nursery to check on the baby, when he saw Sophia, hovering over the crib, at first he smiled, thinking that the girl was finally accepting that Sean was here to stay. That was until he heard the distinct sound of skin-to-skin contact, calling for Mal, who was in the other room, he picked up the baby, and looked crossly at the little girl, who was currently staring down at the floor.

"What do you call that Sophia? I thought your mother and I told you to be careful with the baby?" The young king scolded the girl, waiting for Mal to come.

"What happened?" Mal questioned as she pecked Ben on the lips and took Sean from his arms.

"Sophia decided that it would be a good idea to hit Sean," Ben explained, running his hand over his face.

" Sophia Belle!" Mal exclaimed, " Why would you do such a thing to your brother?"

"Be-because, it doesn't matter what I do," she sniffed, " You and Daddy, don't care 'bout me anymore, 'c-cause you have a new baby,"

Staring at their princess, they knew what horrible parents they had been, spending so much time with the new baby, and not paying attention to Sophia at all.

Taking Sophia in his arms, Ben gave her a sympathetic smile, "Soph, we love you so much and even though it seems like we don't care sometimes about you, we do," Pausing, he let Mal continue.

"It's just because when babies are little, they need lots of attention, but you know, we could use your help with taking care of him too, that is, if you want to help? And you need to remember that Daddy and I will always love you, princess," The Queen explained to their Princess.

Feeling much better than she did earlier that day, she hugged both of her parents and pressed a sloppy kiss to the baby prince's head.

* * *

 **Did you guys like? If anyone is confused, Sean's name is pronounced like the name Shawn. Please send me prompts!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	4. His Family

**Hi, you probably all hate me! I know it's been a pretty long time since I've updated any of my stories, but I've just been super busy trying to adjust to my new schedule and all my homework. Anyways, no one is probably reading this, so ill just get on with the story. Also please pretty please send me prompts!**

* * *

Ben was stressed. He had a whole country to run, and was incredibly sleep deprived. Coming back to his and Mal's room, he smiled, looking through the door at Sophia and Sean playing with their blocks.

"Looky at my castle, Sean! It looks just like the one that we live in! " The young princess squealed, as she pointed at the tower on her castle, looking dangerously close to falling voer.

Sean, being seven months old, had recently learned how to crawl, but was still having a little trouble stopping. Which is why, when he went to see his older sister's castle, he knocked it over by accidently, the blocks falling onto his legs.

Ben, sensing that the tears were coming from his daughter, quickly came into the room, scooping up his daughter to tickle her. After he knew, for sure that there would be no tears, he lay down on his stomach, coming face to face with Sean. Giggling, the baby boy poked his father in the nose, squealing when Ben picked him up and playfully bit his fingers.

Mal, hearing lots of giggles coming from the bedroom, smiled. She still couldn't believe this was her life, and she loved how Ben made his number one priority his family. One of her biggest fears, while she was pregnant with Sophia was that Ben would be too busy.

Ben smirked, when he saw Mal walk in from the bathroom, wearing only a silk robe.

"How was your day, beautiful?" he questioned, planting kisses down her neck.

"Okay, I guess, it would have been much better with you here," she whispered, turning her body so she could kiss him properly on the lips.

Glad that this was their reality, Ben and Mal grinned, watching their daughter try to teach their son how to build a castle.

* * *

 **I know it's short, don't kill me! Please submit prompts! I promise I'll do all of them!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	5. Friends

**Hi, so as requested by Pinksakura271 I will be adding another child to this story, but they will be a reoccurring character. This character will be named Ahren (Pronounced Aaron) and will be Evie and Doug's son. He is a year older than Sophia. In this chapter, Sophia will be 6 and Ahren will be 7.**

* * *

Ahren and Sophia had known each other since they were in diapers. Ahren was the first person that Sophia told when the other kids were bullying her at school and calling her a royal pushover. The words repeated from a story the teacher had told them. Ahren had done exactly as his father had told him to do if anynone was hurting his friends or him. He went right up to the group of kids and told them that it wasn;t nice and that they should apologize to Sophia.

In art , Sophia had heard a mean boy saying things about Ahren's drawing. Ahren had obviousl heard , because she could hear him sniffling, with his hood covering his and the rest of the class thought his drawing was amazing. It was a picture of his family and hers in front of the castle. Spotting the mean boy again, she went oer to talk to him.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say about Ahren's drawing," She said. Glaring at him with her green eyes and dirty blond hair, one would say that she looked quite intimidating.

"Uh. I didn't mean what I said," he tried to reason, "it was just a joke,"

"But it hurt his feelings and my daddy says that it's not a joke if its hurting someone," Sophia replied, thinking back to when her daddy had read her a book about how jokes aren't jokes if they hurt and she knew this one had hurt Ahren.

"O-okay, I'll say sorry to Ahren," the boy said, giving in to the Princess' intense gaze.

"Ahren, I'm sorry that I made fun of your drawing. It's actually really good!" He admitted.

"It's okay," Ahren said, wiping the rest of his tears, "Thanks for sticking up for me Sophia," he smiled.

"That's what friends are for!"

* * *

 **I will be doing Pinksakura271's other prompts, but I still need more! Feel free to send me prompts through PM or just include them in your review!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	6. Boys,Boys,Boys

**Hi, first of all, I was planning to do a double update last week, but I received a review that made me not feel like writing** **. I do enjoy hearing what you think of my writing, but no one wants to read mean comments. I will not name the person who made me feel this way, but I would like to say that if you do not have anything nice to say, please do not say anything at all. I know the chapters are short, but that's just how long I make them. Anyways, this chapter is another prompt from Pinksakura271, Sophia is 12 and is starting to take more notice in the opposite gender, causing Ben to go beast.**

"I'm going to hang out with my friend, okay Dad?" Sophia said, quickly repacking up her backpack.

"W-wait, Soph'," Ben said, stopping the young princess, "Who is this friend?"

"No one," She said quickly.

"Must be someone," he singsong.

"It's just Ahren," She assured.

"Is Aunt Evie or Uncle Doug going to be there?" he questioned

"Uh, I don't think so"

"I'm coming," Ben felt the need to go with his little girl, but it wasn't that he didn't trust either of them. He just didn't trust them together. Last them they had been together; they accidently got ice cream all over his father's suit.

"No you aren't, Dad,"

Mal had been watching the two of them for a while, but when she saw Ben's eyebrows start to go up; she stepped in.

"Bennyboo, I already told her she could go," Mal used the nickname to try to make him focus on something other than the fact that their daughter was going on a mini date of some sorts.

"You did?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes," she said, noticing how red his face was getting and shooing Sophia out the door so that she wouldn't be late.

"B-but but but, if I'm not there with them, then how will I be able to protect her?" he stressed, grabbing his hair, as if this was the most stressful thing that he could ever thing about.

"Ben, you know how sweet Ahren is," Mal kissed his cheek, " He won't hurt her"

"Okay, I know," Ben admitted, "But I just don't want her to grow up too fast"

"She'll always be your little girl, don't worry" she assured.

"Where are they going anyways?" he asked.

"Soph told me they were going to go see that Hunger Games movie and then out for ice-cream" Mal said, now sitting on her husbands lap.

"Oh god," Ben freaked, " Remember what happened last time they were in an Ice Cream shop together? They totally demolished the shop"

"First of all, that was nine years ago," Mal started, staring at him like he was insane, " and second, they are almost teenagers, I don't think they will be tipping over all the tables and chairs"

"Okay fine," He gave up in trying to find reasons for Sophia to come back home "Now give me a kiss!" he joked, puckering his lips like he had tasted something super sour.

 **So there was not really a "Beast" Ben in this one and I'm super sorry, I tried to write Beast Ben and I just thought that he wouldn't get super mad at his little princess, so then I just wrote Worried Ben instead. Also please check out my Tumblr, which is Booksaremybaesblog**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	7. Obsession

**Hi! I know it's been a while since I posted but I am still working through** **Pinksakura271's prompts! I will not give up! You can still submit me prompts, but it may take me a while to get to them. Also, new OC is Aurelia who is the same age as Sophia and is Audrey and Chad's daughter. Here's the prompt: Sean (9) and Sophia (13) run into Audrey and she taunts them for what Mal did to her (Stole Ben and Became Queen).**

* * *

Sophia and Sean were just looking at some DVDs when they ran right into Princess Audrey and her daughter; Aurelia, who were both looking at their reflections; in these giant mirrors that were at least two times their head size.

"Watch where you are going!" Aurelia shrieked, glaring at her fellow classmate as the lipstick dragged across her face in a long straight line.

"Well actually," Sean pointed out, " You were the ones not watching and, because your mirrors' are so huge, we couldn't move out of the way."

Audrey had just noticed that the two children of her former peers were standing in front of her and thought about all the years she had spent swearing that she would become the queen of Auradon. While her daughter and the Royal Siblings argued, she was reminded of all the horrible things that their mother had done to her.

Sophia's green eyes reminded Aurelia of all the stories her Grandmother had told her of Maleficent. The way they flashed with anger; glowing a vibrant green.

"Aurelia, shush, go back home" Audrey said, feigning kindness, "After all, they are going to do and say whatever they want, since that was exactly was their mother did,"

"What are you talking about? Our mother didn't steal anything from you!" Sophia argued, while trying to sound calm like her dad had taught her. He said that if you sound calm, you might have a better shot at winning the battle.

"Of course she did you Royal brat!" Audrey shrieked, grabbing the attention of anyone within 10 meters of them, "She stole my future husband and _ruined_ my chance at being QUEEN of Auradon!"

"Um, I don't know if you noticed; but that happened like almost 10 years ago" Sean said, looking at her with a 'are you insane' look, "Plus, aren't you with Prince Chad now?"

"That doesn't mean that I can't think about what was taken so unfairly away from me!"

Glancing worriedly at each other; the two siblings decided to run away from this insane women. Taking one last look at the Princess with the smoke practically steaming out of her ears; they ran.

* * *

 **So, I don't really know how that worked out, but I hope you liked it! Please submit prompts!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	8. Childish and Unrealistic

**Hi! Here is another one of Pinksakura271's Prompts! I just want to say thank you for your prompts!** **This is where Sophia (16) is having doubts about her power as princess and Ben tries to reassure her.**

* * *

Sophia and Ben had just returned from a meeting with the advisors, which hadn't gone totally as planned. Sophia had gotten a whole list of ideas to present to the advisors about budgets and schools for the poorer kids of Auradon and when they got there; the advisors said that her ideas were "childish" and "wouldn't help the budgets". Of course she had insisted that if there were more educated children, there would more people to work jobs, but apparently it wasn't a "realistic" idea.

Telling her dad that the meeting made her tired, Sophia left him standing in the hall as he promised to be by later so that they could go to get some ice cream; Fruity Mint Swirl, her favorite.

Throwing her body onto the purple and grey silk covers; she felt the tears slowly leak from the corners of her eyes and ruining her eyeliner. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a Princess. Maybe her ideas were simply just too childish and unrealistic for her future subjects to live on. The ideas floated around in her mind aimlessly, before she realized that it was time for her dad to come back so they could get ice cream.

Ben knocked on the door of his daughter's room, slowly opening it when she didn't give any answer after a few minutes.

"Soph?" He questioned, looking at her facedown position.

"D-daddy?" She asked, looking up into his understanding, familiar eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, looking into the eyes identical to his wife's. He hated seeing his little princess cry and wanted to shelter her from the entire world if it meant she would never cry.

"Do do you think that I am good enough to b-be a princess?"

"Of course I do!" He smiled, kissing her forehead, " Is this about the advisors?" When she silently nodded, he continued, "Just as a secret between you and me, I don't always trust the advisors"

"Really?"

"Yep! I thought your ideas were wonderful to try and get those kids out of poverty and into an education"

Sophia beamed and decided that she was good enough to be a princess. Then the King and his little Princess went to go get some Fruity Mint Swirl on the Boardwalk.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Thumbs Up to anyone who noticed the Austin and Ally connections! I can't believe that the show is ending tomorrow! I will cry :(. I might write some fanfiction for Auslly. Please send in prompts!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	9. Like Father, Like Son

**Hi! So here's another Pinksakura271 prompt:** **Sean (age 16) has a "beastly temper" slip over getting grounded. Mal instead of Ben (who caused his & Sean's temper) tried to talk Sean. NOTE: I AM GOING TO USE MITCHELL HOPE'S LAST NAME FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY. If you hadn't read Descendants One Shots (latest chapter) then I will say this again, I am planning to write a Victorious story, ****if you leave a review, and add this symbol (:D:D) , then you can suggest a story idea or tell me if you would like me to do a Bori Story or Bade Story.**

* * *

"SEAN ADAM HOPE, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Ben yelled, trying not to let his beast temper take over. The younger Hope had been caught hanging out with those damn Gaston kids, and attempting to 'look cool' for the girls hanging out in the restaurant.

Apparently, according the Gaston Boys, looking cool meant taking your shirt off and wearing your pants the way you would without a belt. Ben knew he might have been over reacting with the way that he had lectured Sean all the way home about how he was one of the faces of the kingdom and he couldn't be seen as the one who threw himself all over girls.

Sean could feel his own temper taking over, as he stomped up to his room. Usually, he would control his temper by taking his skateboard out for a ride or going swimming, but since either of those options wouldn't be possible right now, he screamed.

Mal wasn't having the best day. She had had to deal with visitors who spoke a language that was not in her dictionary, had to decide which blankets would look better (Forest Green or Raisin Purple), gotten run over with complaints on the amount of food they were harvesting in the fields and had a mini freak-out over Sophia who had jumped off a cliff into the ocean ("Honestly where would she get that idea?!" "I might have told her a thing or two about our first date,").

Hearing her son scream was a whole other thing to deal with, but she had just past by Ben in the hallway and decided that by the way he looked, he either made the boy mad or the boy made him mad.

"Sean?" Mal called, not really knowing how to deal with the boys' beastly tempers. "Can I come in?"

Walking into the room was just as unsettling as hearing what was going on from the outside. The desk was flipped over, revealing pictures of elaborate swords and other weaponry, the bed sheets had been pulled off into heaps of grey on the floor and the closet had somehow fallen over. Given the amount of clothes the boy kept in there, Mal didn't know possibly what had to have happened for him to get mad enough to flip it over.

The young prince was seated on a chair by the window, seeming to be the only object in the room that had yet to be flipped over. His blond tipped purple hair was glossy in the sunlight, reflecting off the red in his normally green eyes.

Leaning over him, Mal slowly took his hand in hers and looked into his eyes. When he was little, they used to think he would grow up to have as Mal said 'dreaded purple locks' but his hair had grown out to become blond with purple tips.

"What happened between you and dad?"

"I don't want you to know," he spit out between his gritted teeth, "You won't like it,"

"I may not like it, but I need to know," Mal sympathetically said, remembering the times when her mother would want to know everything and anything she had been doing, "You gotta tell me Sean,"

"Okay, fine Mom!" Sean mumbled, not liking to keep secrets from his mom, " I took off my shirt and wore my pants real low to impress some girls," he ended, blushing and realizing how stupid he had actually been at letting his temper slip with just being grounded for a couple of weeks.

"You did what?" the Queen asked, incredulous.

"I- I don't even know why I did it, I mean the girls are already all over me," he added, that boyish macho coming back, "I guess I just wanted to prove those boys wrong,"

"Sean, you know you don't have to do anything to prove anyone anything," His mother reminded him, remembering the time he had been challenged by Ahren that he couldn't eat more hot dogs than him and the two boys had been sick for a week.

Mal was proud of Sean for not totally losing it at her, and was actually pretty proud of herself for handling his temper. Then, after he had snuggled into her like he was 6 again, she told him the story of when his father had lost his temper trying to protect her, 'Auntie' Evie, 'Uncle' Jay and 'Uncle' Carlos.

* * *

 **I hope that was good, I know it might not feel like Sean would do something like that with the Gaston boys but I wanted to make it like he was taken over by peer pressure and the pressure of being royalty and everyone's eyes and judgment. I am so proud of myself, because I got to 1000+ words! This hasn't happened to me in like forever! I haven't been very good with making these long but I will be attempting to make them all this long. I'm going to go write a chapter for Fourtris Train Initiates now! I might do a 5** **TH** **Wave story later this week after I go see the movie, because I absolutely love the book and I would love to get some more inspiration for stories from watching the movie.** **If you leave a review, and add this symbol (:D:D) , then you can suggest a story idea or tell me if you would like me to do a Bori Story or Bade Story.**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	10. Sick Days, Meetings and Speeches

**Hi! I'm so excited to see the 5** **th** **Wave this week! Here's your prompt from Pinksakura27: Ben is sick; Mal has to take care of him. Sophia & Sean take meetings in their places (Ages 12-16). SIDENOTE: Please go and read my other story: Descendants' One Shots, and then please review and give me prompts!**

* * *

"You're sick." Mal bluntly told her husband, ignoring all of his pleas to let him out of bed to attend 5 meetings today.

"Who's going to do all the meetings? Who's going to decide all of the party information? Who's going to go give the speech?!" Ben stressed, starting to cough.

"You know that Sophia is old enough to handle all of your duties, after all she will have to take on your responsibilities in a few years," She reminded him, not wanting to admit that their little girl was growing up.

When he didn't answer, Mal got up, and left the room to get some cough syrup and a bucket for him to puke in.

* * *

"Okay, Sean," Sophia explained, "You have to go to the ballroom and meet with the advisors at 11:00, then at 1:00 you have to attend a meeting about the school; all you have to do is take notes and let me look over them after," Watching his eyes grow wide, Sophia quickly rushed away to change out of her nightclothes into a navy blue dress with ruffles going down to the ground.

* * *

"Everyone in the Kingdom is permitted to join us in celebrating Halloween, next week with our annual Halloween Ball. Costumes are required for entry, and we hope you all come!" Sophia finished, waving to the people ad curtsying.

"Wow, that was a great speech," Aurelia drawled, looking like she wanted to rip the blue dress right off of the Princess' back.

"Thanks," Sophia said strangely, nervously looking at the time and suddenly realizing that she had to get to another meeting for the meals that they would be eating this week. Running out the door, she quickly shouted a goodbye to Aurelia and picked up the front of her dress as to not trip on it.

* * *

"Red and Black streamers?"

"Eyeballs in the punch?"

"Spiders crawling up the walls?"

All of the suggestions were hurled at the young prince as he desperately tried to scribble them down in hand writing that better be eligible later or Sophia would have his head.

"WAIT!" He finally shouted, not knowing what to do, either than stop the suggestions. Sighing as the advisors around him all stopped talking at once, he slowly attempted to start rewriting the ideas that had been so messily written down that they looked like alphabet soup.

"Okay, so one of a time, you can all tell me all your ideas for the party,"

Line Break

Sophia had never actually had to make the choices at these meeting, but now that she actually had to made them, she realized that this was a lot harder than her mom made it look. Hoping that her family would be okay with her choices, she began to slowly make them.

"For Friday, we can have the mushroom soup and pork chops with strawberries," She said, without realizing that she had said strawberries instead of broccoli.

With the chefs looking peculiarly at her choice, they slowly wrote down the meal for Friday's dinner.

* * *

The meeting for the school was torture, all they were doing were talking about how they were going to add like 50 more classrooms to the school (or something, Sean wasn't listening), change all the lockers and extend the library. But Sean knew his father would want him to be interested or at least pretend to be interested.

"What number of classrooms do you think we should add, your highness?" An advisor asked him, not at all aware that the boy was not interested in school at all.

"Uh, 28?" Sean unsurely told him, thinking of a random number.

"Of course! What a great number!" The advisors squealed, leaving Sean to wonder why 28 was the most _perfect_ number in the world for the classrooms.

* * *

Ben puked for the 10th time in three hours feeling the crappiest he had ever felt. Mal slowly patted his back and kissed his forehead, getting up to dump the puke.

Ben was honestly seriously worried about both of his children. He knew that Sophia was not the fondest of giving speeches. He knew that Sean couldn't write fast if the world depended on it. He knew all of these things and hoped they were doing okay, thinking that they should be done by down, he sent a maid to go get them.

When the maid returned, Ben looked at Sophia and Sean and thought about how grown up they looked; Sophia in a gown that was nearly identical to her mothers on his coronation day and Sean in a suit and tie, crazy hair done neatly.

"Hi Daddy!" they chorused, looking at the other in surprise upon realization.

"Hey princess! Hey bud!" Ben said, trying to sound perkier than her felt.

As the prince and the princess hugged their father, Mal watched from the doorway, wondering how she got this lucky. How lucky she was to have a family whom she loves. How lucky she was to have a family who loves her.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Make sure you review with (:D:D) and tell me if you want a Bade story or a Bori story! Also! Would you be into a Percy Jackson story? Let me know! Please review and tell me what fandom you would like me to write for next as I really want to start some new stories that aren't "One shot series", but actually I don't know how that would go for me to start another story, considering that Fourtris Train Initiates updates are going very well ha-ha. But I really want to try again! I don't know what to write about though, and now this is turning into a rant about my lack of creativity. Oopps! Anyways, maybe I'll get some inspiration from watching the series premiere of DC's Legends of Tomorrow!**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	11. Magic

**Hi, so I'm not accepting any more requests, because I want to get through the ones I already have, I'm planning to update once or twice everyday for the next week. So I am going to be doing a Victorious story, but I am vowing to myself to not start anything new until I finish off these prompts. The next 8 prompts will be from PinkSakura271 (Thank you for suggesting so many** **) and then I will move on to Ember411's, and finally Kingson24601. Prompt: Sophia, age 4 shows signs of magic, causing Mal to freak out.**

* * *

One second Mal was just tickling Sophia on her cubby little tummy, and the next Mal was standing on the room, wondering what on earth had happened, but at the same time, knowing exactly what had happened.

She didn't know how it was possible for her to feel so scared and so proud at the same time.

As the little princess lay sprawled out on the bed, her green eyes, identical to her mother's, lit up with a quality that could only be describes as magical.

Her first instinct was to call Ben. But all she could do was stand there, staring as her daughter giggled with that quality that only children possess.

Ben knew something was wrong as soon as one of the two voices that were giggling together suddenly cut off, leaving only one. Quickly entering the room, he looked over to see his wife, eyes wide with terror and his daughter, lying on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, while crossing the room to hold her hands in both of his, encasing them in his warmness.

"I-I don't know, I- she," Mal tried to get the words out, not wanting to believe the words. But saying them would make them real.

Ben held her as she tried to get herself together, kissing her temple.

"She has _magic,_ Ben" Mal said quiet, " I was lying on the bed, and then I was on the other side of the room,"

Ben's mouth formed a perfect 'o', but he didn't understand why she was worried.

"But we knew that she might have magic, its in your blood," He reminded her as if she didn't already know.

"I know," Mal glared, "but I just, I don't know, I wanted her to have a shot at being normal," She admitted, reminded of those days where she was excluded, because of her magic, because the other children's parents warned their kids not to play with her.

"Look Mal, I get it," Ben reassured, "But we can't change who she is,"

Mal knew that they couldn't change her, but part of her was hesitant to embrace it.

"Dada!" Sophia shrieked, realizing that her father had entered the room.

"Soph'" He kissed her head, blowing some air into her blond curls.

Mal smiled weakly, knowing that this meant that Sophia was growing up, that this was something that she should embrace and teach her daughter how to control and love. As, Sophia reached over for her, it was clear that this was meant to be.

* * *

 **Short! I know! I might just finish the prompts and then just leave this fanfic alone for a while, because I am not as obsessed with Descendants as I was when I first started writing for it.**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	12. Halloween

**Hi! So as I said before, I am NOT accepting anymore requests for this story, but if you please you may go on to Descendants One Shots and then submit prompts there. Today I will be mashing up two prompts from Pinksakura271:** **Audrey UNINVITED comes to "talk" (read: seduce) Ben. Sophia (age 11) goes to get the guards & her mother Mal to confront Audrey at a Halloween Party.**

* * *

Everyone had been bursting of excitement for the annual Halloween party since it had been announced several weeks before.

The palace staff had been busy decorating the halls of the castle neatly, but scarily with cobwebs and mini spiders. Many discussed their costumes for the party and who was going to be there.

* * *

Sophia stood in front of the mirror with two hangers held up to her chest. One held a soft blue fairy costume with wings glittering like ice, the other held a edgy, harder looking costume with a lace up shirt and brown pants to complete a pirate look.

"Ahren?" The princess asked, staring through the mirror at the boy wearing the sleek, black ninja suit, "Which one?"

"You're asking me?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Uh yeah, because I can't decide," She explained while holding the costumes closer for him to see.

"But if I choose one, it will probably be the wrong one,"

"Choose please."

"I can't!"

"Pleaseeee."

"Okay fine," He threw himself onto the made bed, "I choose the fairy one then,"

"One second," She walked into the washroom holding the fairy costume, while Ahren repositioned himself on the ground and started counting the seconds. _1,2,3,4,5,6,7…_

* * *

"SEAN ADAM!" Ben playfully yelled, acting mad as his son had tried to scare the kitchen staff and him into believing there were actual mouse eyes in the soup.

The boy quickly ran out from underneath the table, laughing as his father chased him out into the halls. The long blond locks flopped over his eyes as he tripped and fell, looking like a giant red lump in his fire fighter get up.

"Aren't you the trickster?" The young king exclaimed, scooping his son up and pressing ticklish kisses onto his stomach.

"Daddy!" He squealed, secretly loving all the attention he was receiving from his father.

The palace guards all chuckled at the father-son playfulness.

* * *

Mal was probably the most excited Hope. Halloween was one of her favourite holidays since coming to Auradon. She loved the colours and the idea of being able to pretend to be someone you aren't.

"Soph? Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure," A male voice answered her.

Coming into the room, Mal noticed her 'nephew' lying on his front on the ground in front of washroom door, seemly waiting for Sophia to come out from the washroom.

"What are you, Auntie Mal?" Ahren asked, not actually knowing.

"I'm a cat, Ahren, I like your ninja suit!"

The boy only a year older than Sophia beamed, glad that his Halloween loving aunt liked his costume.

Sophia slowly opened the door and came through it carefully, making sure that she wouldn't hit her friend lying on the ground.

"Hi Mom!" Sophia waved, " I like your costume! Do you like mine?"

She spun, letting the skirt of the dress slowly whirl around her.

"I love it! You look beautiful,"

* * *

The party was bursting with excitement and the whole kingdom had shown up. There were citizens dressed as everything from bugs to superheroes.

"Daddy!" Sophia squealed, laughing at his fake muscles in his Iron Man costume.

Ben beamed at his daughter and playfully pulled her curl, letting it bounce up.

Suddenly, a woman scantily clad in a short leather skirt and crop top sauntered up to the King and the Princess.

"Ben, what on earth are you doing here?" She asked in a weak attempt at a seducing voice.

"Uh Audrey, its my Kingdom and my party," He pointed out, nervously rubbing his neck. "Soph, why don't you go talk to Mom, alright?" He then hinted, trying to warn her while not knowing what the woman would pull.

Sophia quickly located her mom whom was speaking with Sean.

* * *

"So, why don't we go over to that closet," She whispered in his ear, hoping she was being seductive.

Ben pushed her away lightly, not wanting to worry any of the guests.

"Audrey, You need to stay the hell away from me." He stated bluntly.

"I don't think so," She purred, " I think that you just need to stay closer to me."

"No," He insisted, using the voice he used on Sean when he wasn't listening, "This is wrong and unhealthy, you are with Chad and I do not feel any attraction what so ever to you."

She pushed her ample chest onto his body and stroked his fake muscles, becoming desperate for any kind of attention from him.

"What do you think you are doing?" The purple haired Queen asked, glaring steadily at the brunette who was now attempting to jump her husband right in front of her face.

"Just giving your husband a chance to choose someone more exciting," Audrey replied, not realizing that it was a rhetorical question.

Slapping the other woman in the face, Mal slowly stepped away. "Stay the hell away from my husband and stay away from my family"

Audrey, now with a face the colour of an apple, slowly backed away, but not before trying one last move. Moving carefully, she slammed her lips into Ben's, shocking him into pushing her over right into the punch.

"Oh no! There's a fire!" The young prince yelled, spraying the brunette with his fire hose, leaving the whole of the guests laughing.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I am trying to make them all 1,000 words or more! The next two prompts will be Pinksakura271, then I will do two for Ember411, one for Kingson24601 and finally I will do the last two for Pinksakura271. Please read/review/follow/favourite! Also, if you are reviewing as a guest, please enter a name instead of just using 'Guest'!**


	13. Suit and Tie

**Hi! So I will be doing two more of Pinksakura271's requests and then I will be saving the last two for the last two chapters because I have some ideas for those! Prompt: Mal and Evie take their sons shopping (Sean is 4 and Ahren is 9) for formal attire.**

* * *

The annual Winter Solstice Ball was coming up and of course this meant the dreaded suit shopping dynamic.

Mal and Evie hadn't had to take their sons last year, as Ben and Doug took them. But they heard about the fits that they had thrown about even going.

"Sean, stop dragging your feet please," Mal requested of the little boy, nearing the end of her patience, "Look how nicely Ahren is walking,"

In truth, both Mal and Evie knew that Ahren wasn't walking too great either, but it was better than the way Sean had decided to take his steps.

* * *

Finally, after 30 minutes of walking to a destination that would have taken 10 minutes if the boys hadn't gotten sidetracked, they reached the suit store where an employee greeted them nicely; smiling at Mal and Evie and grimacing at the two boys now lying on the floor with their heads right beside her feet.

"Momma," Sean asked, "We've been here too long, can we go home now?"

"Sean, We just got here baby," Mal reminded him, wondering if this was going to be as hard as Ben said.

She could tell that he was nearing a tantrum, but they had to get this done. She and Ben had both been busy all week and left this to the last minute.

* * *

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

12 tantrums. 7 sniffles. 15 screams.

Evie was physically and emotionally drained by the time they had finished. The boys that had been oh so sweet at the last ball, but the husbands probably did something for them.

"Mom!" Ahren shrieked.

Evie stared straight at the boy and absolutely lost it. His entire front was covered in bits of banana and chocolate.

Let's just say that that night, Ahren showed up in a Lego Batman t-shirt and camoflodge cargo shorts

* * *

.

 **Also, I will not being doing a Winter Solstice Ball chapter. Next chapter will be Pinksakura271:** **Sophia (Age 4) gets cornered by Aurelia, Evie comes to the rescue. More of a witness in case of pain (to Aurelia), then next next will be Ember411.**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	14. Playgrounds and Magic

**HI! So last prompt for Pinksakura271 for now, then I will return to them after I have tackled all of the other prompts! Pinksakura271, thank you so much for continuing to read this story and also for continuing never to disappoint with providing new inspiration! NEW OC : Carson (Aurelia's twin )** **Prompt: Sophia (Age 4) gets cornered by Aurelia, Evie comes to the rescue. More of a witness in case of pain (to Aurelia).**

* * *

Sophia and Ahren had just been happily playing on the play structure together, Sophia being the princess and Ahren, the prince.

Sophia squeaked, " Ahren! We need to go down the slide to escape the dragon!"

"Coming, Princess Sophia!" He assured her, grinning at the excitement of the imaginary game.

Not looking as she slide down the slide, Sophia bumped into a large object with promptly let out a scream.

"Watch where you are going!" Aurelia shrieked, glaring at the Princess whom had caused her pink dress to become splattered with sand and mud.

"CARSON!" Aurelia screamed, "GO TELL MOMMY THAT I NEED A NEW DRESS NOW!"

The boy, just two minutes younger than her was totally and utterly shocked at the volume that came from the girl.

"But, I'm still playing," He weakly objected, not wanting to leave, yet not wanting to be yelled at.

"CARSON!" Aurelia shrieked, yet again.

This time the boy complied, quickly scurrying off to find their mother.

"Aurelia, you shouldn't be walking up the slide," Sophia objected, not knowing what the other girl had thought of that morning, putting a ball gown like that on to go to Auradon Prep Preschool, where surely it would get dirty.

"Well you shouldn't go down the slide while I'm walking up it!"

Sophia's temper was getting the best of her, and the fire in her eyes showed, glowing green.

* * *

"Quickly, mommy!" Ahren worried, " Sophia's in trouble!"

The blue haired mom couldn't say that she wasn't worried for Sophia, but she was also worried about what might happen to the other children.

She had offered to pick the young Princess up from school, knowing how sleep deprived her friend and husband were from the new baby.

Coming up to the playground, she immediately spotted Sophia, glaring at another little girl whose dress was covered in muck.

"Hi Soph, what's going on?" Evie asked kindly, wanting to calm her down before she lost control of the magic.

"She's mad at me, even though she's the one who's breaking the rules, Auntie Evie!"

Evie suddenly understood the problem, the little girl in the pink ball gown was Aurelia, Audrey and Chad's supposedly daughter.

"Okay… Aurelia," Evie started, shocked at the resemblance between mother and daughter. "You shouldn't be climbing up slides, should you?"

"Well who says I can't do what I want to, after all I'm the prettiest!"

Evie mumbled a few choice words under her breath, stealing a glance at Sophia who had seemingly simmered down from her little magic burst.

"My mommy says that everyone is the same prettiness." Sophia mumbled, suddenly wishing that she hadn't had her burst of magic, draining her energy.

"Aurelia, why don't you just go home, your mommy is waiting for you I think" Evie jumped at the opportunity to send this kid away.

The girl walked away, posture perfect.

"How about we go get some Ice Cream? Fruity Mint Swirl?" Evie asked to both Ahren and Sophia, grinning excitedly when they both agreed.

* * *

 **Next prompt: Ember411: Ben finds out that Sophia is going on a date with Carson; Chad's womanizing son and stalks the two of them.!  
**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	15. Lucky Cat Cafe

**Hi! Okay, Yes I was gone for a very, very, very long time! I've just had absolutely no time for myself to just sit down and write, due to the end of the ear projects and assignments. I AM ALSO ACCEPTING PROMPTS AGAIN! Prompt from Ember411: Ben finds out that Sophia is going on a date with Carson, Chad's womanizing son and stalks the two of them.**

* * *

"Bye Mom, Dad!" Sophia called out as she walked out the door, smoothing out her dress one last time.

Ben's eyes widened, Mal had told him that she was going on a date later today, and he had been determined to find out who she was going on the date with.

Quickly shooting out the door behind her, Ben causally tried to look normal, whistling before starting to run off behind her towards the Lucky Cat Cafe on the corner of the street.

"Hey Carson!" The princess said, waving to get his attention, grinning when he started to walk over to her.

"What?!" Ben screamed, startling everyone around him.

The normally calm King fumed, stalking over a bit closer, just in time for him to catch the boy pressing a quick kiss to his little girl's cheek.

The two teens walked inside the café taking a seat near to the back.

 _Perfect,_ He thought as he too walked in, taking a seat in the front corner where they couldn't see him, but he could see them.

Sure it all looked innocent enough, but Ben could see through that boy's façade. Nothing but trouble.

"Your Highness, Can I get you anything?" Cass asked, giving a worried look as he crushed the package of sugar in his hand.

"No, no thank you," He said through gritted teeth, forcing a smile to give Cass the persuasion to go away.

The two talked for an hour, 32 minutes and 45 seconds, before Sophia stood up, saying she had to be home for dinner, which was technically correct and made Ben just the tiniest bit proud.

As she walked by his table, Ben ducked his head under his menu, watching her for exactly three minutes before following her home.

"How was the date?" He tried to casually ask.

"Great dad, but you didn't have to stalk me," She rolled her eyes good naturedly, " I could have just told you who it was"

"I-I wasn't _stalking_ you!" He insisted.

* * *

 **So, I'm really out of practice! But next Ember411:** **Mal has a nightmare that her mother transforms back to her giant dragon self and attacks Sophia and Sean.**

 **~Booksaremybaes**


	16. Nightmares

**Thank you to the readers who checked up on me, I haven't had a good year so to say. But I am back now, hopefully for a while. This is a prompt from** **Ember411 - Mal has a nightmare that her mother transforms back into a dragon, attacking Sophia and Sean and to give me more motivation to write, I've decided to start accepting prompts again, with the exception that if yours and someone else's is similar, they will be put together.**

* * *

Mal stands in a room that she has not visited since she was pregnant with Sean. It's dark, but she can still see the glass container in the middle of the room, broken edges shimmering in what little moonlight shines in. _This can't possibly be happening, how could she have escaped? Where is she now?_ A million thoughts run through her head, suddenly cut out by cries. _Sofia and Sean!_ Mal runs as fast as she can towards the cries, ending up in the Grand Ballroom.

"Oh look who's decided to join us? Your mother who disgustingly chose good and wasted her potential for magic," sneers Maleficent, dangling the two children in one claw.

"Let them go! This is between you and I, Mother,"

Mother and daughter battle for the upper hand, staring the other down, eyes a captivating green. Powerful and chilling to the core.

Maleficent is stronger than before, Mal struggles to meet her gaze all of the sudden. She falls to the floor and watches as her mother closes her claw around the most important people in the world to her, then drops them to the floor, flying away.

Mal runs over to their lifeless bodies, her heart clenching as she realizes she can't hear their heartbeats anymore.

"Mal! Mal!" Ben shakes her, "Wake up,"

Mal shoots up, eyes glowing, jumping out of bed and running towards the Jack and Jill bedroom her children share. She hurries over to their beds and places a hand on their backs feeling the steady lub dub of their heartbeats. Then she runs down to the dungeon, where the lizard is still in its cage, tiny as ever. It looks at her, like it knows what she dreamt.

Ben was following close behind her, and as she turns to leave the cell, she bumps into his chest, breaking down in relief once she recognizes the scent. He helps her close the door and they sit on the cement floor as he combs his hands through her hair and places soft kisses in it.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah," She replies, in the smallest voice he's heard in a while, "I can't stand the thought of my mother gaining back her full power. I need, I need,"

"Mal, Mal, calm down, breathe" He stresses, "Do you want me to arrange for her to be moved else where?"

"Does that make me cold-hearted? Wanting to send my own mother away?"

"I think that's reasonable that you'd want to send her away. She was your mother by blood, not by heart," He tells her, biting his lip, "Mal Bertha Hope, you could never be cold hearted, when I see you with the kids, or when one of your friends are upset, I look at you as the one with the biggest heart,"

"No, Benny-Boo, you have the biggest heart in all of Auradon,"

* * *

 **We will see if I can get two updates up today! Accepting prompts again!**

 **~ Booksaremybaes**


	17. Sunday Mornings

**Hellooooooo, this has been an ultra long hiatus, and I've been super busy and stressed out by the idea of taking my first ever exams, so I thought I would try to get back into writing again as a de-stressor. So here is a prompt from** **Kingson24601 - Royal family running into Audrey and her family in the marketplace and causing a scene, Ben loses it to protect his family and they have to calm him down**

* * *

Ben decided that he would continue the tradition of going to the marketplace every Sunday and when they had the girls, he though why not give his children the experiences that he, as a child had. They'd been going every Sunday since him and Mal first got married and after Sophia was born, they started to bring her with them and four years after that brought Sean with them.

Going to the marketplace was usually a good way to end the week. They would look at the stalls of Auradon's residents, catching up with them. Sometimes, Evie, Doug and Ahren would come with them, giving Ben a lot of sighing to do whenever he saw the way the little boy and his princess acted together.

* * *

Getting up nice and early and making a big breakfast was usually how Ben started the Sunday. He liked being able to cook for his family instead of having the kitchen staff and Mrs. Potts cook for them all the time.

Mal came up sneakily behind her husband, standing on her tippy toes to see over his shoulder. "Hi," she whispered, sending chills up his back.

Ben pointed to his apron, 'Kiss the Chef' it read. Mal rolled her eyes, begrudgingly going to press a kiss to his shoulder blade. Suddenly she let out a loud squeal, clapping her hand to her mouth, as he blew a raspberry into her hair. "Hello," he said in response to the squeal, looking delighted that he made that sound come out of the normally composed purple haired girl.

Mal hopped up onto the counter beside the stove, stealing bits of strawberry from Ben as he chopped them up to go into the pancakes, listening for the telltale giggles that their children were awake. Not surprisingly, they came about not long after Ben had finished up breakfast. "What are you smiling at?" he asked, looking at her from under the table where he had dropped some whip cream.

"The sounds of our little shit-heads waking the whole castle up and wreaking havoc," Mal responded passively, looking down the hall and seeing two little heads of dirty blond hair, one short and spiky, the other long with purple streaks coming towards the kitchen.

"'Morning mommy, morning dadd-", Sean tried, getting cut off by his own yawn, almost missing his chair at the table.

Sofia cartwheeled in, her curls still messy and tangled, "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

"Well look who's wide awake already," Ben commented, pressing a kiss to the young girl's head, "and you, not so much buddy," He laughed, ruffling Sean's hair.

The family ate their breakfast, Sofia tittering about how excited she was that it was Sunday and how she will get to see the woman who makes the rock people at the marketplace.

* * *

It was a nice day, sunny with a bit of wind, so Mal decided it would be a good idea to walk there. It wasn't too far so they were able to get there in a reasonable amount of time, stopping a couple of times to regroup the kids.

"Daddy! Daddy! Let's go find the rock lady!" Sophia squealed, jumping up and down until her father grabbed her, putting the small girl on his shoulders so she could steer him in the direction of the woman that the young princess adored so very much.

The pair walked all around the marketplace, planning to see the 'rock lady' last since her stall was at the very end of the marketplace. They got near to the stall and Ben let Sophia run ahead after having caught sight of Mal, holding Sean's hand.

Suddenly, the little girl stopped, causing Ben to rush forward. "SHE'S GONE! Where did she go, daddy? She told me that she'd see me next week. It's next week now and she's not in her stall!" Sophia wailed, looking at the stall in despair.

Ben finally looked up at the stall where the little old woman usually sat and also took a look at the stalls surrounding it. The usually stall managers were not sitting there. Instead, the stalls appeared to be merged and there were pink sparkles everywhere, with items that appeared to discredit and insult those who were previously from the isle. In the rock woman's stall was where the cashier had been set up for this enlarged stall. Sitting in the stall was none other than Audrey Charming and her daughter, Aurelia.

Ben briskly walked over to the cash register, telling Sophia to go over to Mal. "Audrey," Ben asked, attempting to stay calm, "What are you doing?"

"What ever do you mean, Benny-Boo?" She asked, with the world's fakest smile.

"I mean, why are you selling merchandise that so clearly promotes a foul attitude about the isle's former residents and their children. Especially about your Queen and the future rulers of Auradon?" He pointed out; his voice rising to a volume heard above all those within a radius of 15 stalls around them.

Mal was watching from where she, Sean and Sophia had stopped to look at the different squishy toys that one of the booths was selling. Quickly, she grabbed both of their hands, and putting them with Lonnie in her stall and walking over to Ben.

As soon as Mal saw what "merchandise" Audrey was selling with her daughter, she wanted to punch both of them in the face. But when she saw her husband's face, she knew he wanted to do the exact same thing and decided for the both of them and their public image that it was best if she didn't encourage that behavior.

"Ben. BEN," Mal said, resting her hand on his chest, feeling it move up and down, "It's okay, look at me,"

The king's eyes were everywhere as he tried to contain his anger the way his father had taught him. He turned to Audrey, "You will be receiving notice from the castle about the immediate shut down of your stalls and removing of your so-called merchandise,"

The girl's eyes bulged open, "You you can't do that!"

Ben and Mal walked away from the stall, swallowed by the crowds of people. He pulled her close, whispering in her hair, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Mal said, looking up at him, "You'll just be sorry when Sofia realizes that rock woman lost her booth to Aurelia,"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I also just updated 'Descendants One Shots' if you are into Descendants, I'd recommend checking that one out too! I am going to try and be more regular with updates so maybe once or twice a week? I'll pre-write chapters when I get a chance and hopefully that will help. I'll also let you guys know when I will be accepting prompts again**

 **Read, review and follow!**

 **~ Booksaremybaes**


End file.
